


The Panda Panda

by Wearysea



Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Pandas, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, red pandas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: Remus likes fluffy pandas.Inspired by my favourite Sanders Sides themed discord, y’all know who you are.
Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551871
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	The Panda Panda

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Deceit & Remus

This may be surprising for you, Dear Reader, but Remus desperately loved cute things. 

Soft things. 

Fluffy things. 

Fluffy soft things that he could cuddle and love. 

One such fluffy soft thing that he could cuddle and love was Pandas. Lots of Pandas, as many as the eye can see! He kept bucketful’s and bucketful’s of Pandas. Adults and babies alike. 

Not just the regular black and white Giant Panda’s either, “the Panda Panda” as Remus liked to call it also contained red panda’s too. 

Remus would often spend hours, even days, in the Panda Panda, just. Snuggling. It gave him a break from his own head and everybody else’s… bar Deceit, of course. 

Deceit comes here often too, when he isn’t busy, with a mumbled explanation of “… Definitely not for stress relief…” before falling face first into a panda bear and not moving for a very long time. 

The Panda Panda was hidden behind miles and miles of winding zombie filled paths; you’d have to already know where it was to find it. 

Remus liked keeping his one nice thing in the subconscious safe, after all. 

His absolute favourite panda was Travis. 

Travis the Trash Panda. 

The littlest, fluffiest motherfucker of a red panda you ever did see. 

Travis also liked eating trash, just like Remus, in fact it was his second favourite pass time and it was just so nice to have a teeny, tiny little friend to share it with. 

Deceit giggled when he saw them doing it the first time, he said the imagery was jarring, to see Remus as the human equivalent of a sweet, fuzzy baby. 

The other sides were bound to find out eventually though. 

Also surprisingly, mostly to Remus himself, he didn’t mind when they did. 

Roman ended up there by accident, it was very easy to end up in Remus’ area when trying to traverse his own, and by complete chance he stumbled upon the Panda Panda while Remus was there. For the first time in over a decade, Remus and Roman formed a truce, because holy shit, pandas were awesome. On this they could whole heartedly agree. 

Patton found out on purpose. Deceit had run into Patton and swiftly realised he was very upset, feeling for the poor guy but not quite knowing how to comfort someone, Deceit got Patton to do what he always did when he was stressed or sad. He got Patton to cuddle a bunch of Pandas. 

No one can be sad while cuddling a bunch of pandas. 

Remus told Patton he could come over whenever he liked, as long as none of the pandas went missing. 

Logan came out of scientific curiosity, he wanted to find out more about pandas! He wanted to study them. Deceit called bullshit. Logan pretended he had no clue what he was talking about, while rubbing a good panda boy’s belly.

Virgil is the last one to find out about all this.

He finds himself suddenly alone in the mindscape, he even asked Thomas about it, literally no one was around, but there was nothing wrong on Thomas’ end? That they knew about. 

Virgil looked high and low, until there was only one place left to look. 

Remus’ place. 

Virgil was absolutely certain Remus has done something to them. 

It took him hours to find them, and after hours of working himself up with what ifs, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. 

“What the fuck.” 

“Virgil! Join us in the Panda Panda! It’s so cool!”

What the hell, if you can’t beat them, join them. 

“Okay, but seriously, why are there a shit ton of different pandas here?” 

“Remus likes pandas.” says Deceit. Virgil realises that’s the only explanation he’s going to get. He shrugs and jumps into the panda pile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write, I loved bringing this headcanon to life :)  
> Fun Fact: In this server I am also known as the God of Narration, due to my role in the creation of the Fanfic Reading voice chat and because I’m the one who reads most often (at present).


End file.
